


Dark Elf info

by doeeyed



Series: Flicker [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:19:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doeeyed/pseuds/doeeyed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Origins, biology, general information on my original dark elves. Mostly for safekeeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Elf info

**ORIGIN**

The original inhabitants of the north were once spirits of the earth, entities that watched over the lands. Those who travelled too far north would often see these spirits waltzing through the forest that surrounded the mountains. When the light elves exiled some of their kind for disregarding the laws of their magic, the spirits adopted them and taught them their ways, teaching them how to wield magic properly and how to care for the Earth. They helped them adapt to the harsh lands and through hundreds years of training and evolution, they became what the world knows now as the Dark Elves. When the spirits left ( and likely became the Fae ), the dark elves remained to watch over the lands, keeping close the secrets and knowledge they had been given.   
  
  


** MALIGRAE **

A city beginning at the base of the Daedrik mountains that spirals around and into them, mostly shielded by the elements but sometimes subject to intense cold depending on where one travels. At the innermost ring of the city is the castle that houses the King, Queen and their Princess. Around this lay the lowerlands that serve as homes to the king's court; mostly occupied by mages and a small number of knights that patrol the fortress. Here is where they train young dark elves on how to hone their magical abilities as well.   
  
Below that are the common grounds that provide simple housing for the rest of the city. Usually for those that have finished their magical training and/or simply do not wish to live in the lowerlands; where the laws are a bit more strict and the houses are usually shared. Most, if not all of the shops and businesses are here as well and this is where Lioriley initially heard about the attack on Urizel that would have her running all over the world. The neighboring Dwarves tend to come and go as they please, exchanging weapons and armour for healing herbs, potions, etc with the dark elves and overall being a very neutral party in the war that would take place eventually.   
  
The buildings are mostly stone, and some are even carved into the mountain itself, again, depending on where one actually travels in the city. As big as it may seem to those who have never sen it before, the population is small when compared to the other races. Due to the extensive and complicated birthing process, they tend to keep these numbers low.   
  
  


**BIOLOGY**

Dark Elves are born with natural magical abilities and are created by the use of magic. The coloured 'lines' on a dark elves skin are not merely for decoration. They serve a vital purpose to these magical creatures and they work much like veins would in a human. In fact they are exactly like veins, only on the exterior instead of under the skin. They carry blood through their body, but along with that they pump magic.  
  
The birthing process is as follows; a male and a female dark elf lay together and together perform a very specific ( and highly deadly ) ritual gifted to them by the Spirits. The male impregnates the female with his now magically enhanced sperm.   
  
When the female gives birth she ejects glowing orbs from her womb that the young elves grow in. They are born in 'litters' and their colours vary. No two dark elves have the same blood/magic colour, actually, even if it's just off by a shade. They form inside the orbs, sucking the magic from them and gathering it into their own little bodies until they are living, breathing, line-covered magical infants.   
  
The process requires an excessive amount of magic and only the highest ranked mages are chosen for the ritual. Most couples die, but are well aware of the risk.   
  
Dark elves share a few common traits when born; most if not all of them have either blue or gold eyes, white hair, pitch black skin suited to the title 'dark elves' and the mentioned 'veins' on their skin that vary in colour. They are also a rather short race, where the females only grow to about 5'4" at the tallest and the males at 5'7".   
  
Their blood is infused with magic and assists in casting spells. When a spell is uttered, the magic seeps from their veins and forms into whatever spell they're casting. The process can be exhausting for novice mages and it usually takes a lot of time, energy and patience to control. Because the magic is being drained from them it can tire the dark elves out if not properly trained. But if they are, it will regenerate quickly.   
  
The lines are their skin and the blood/magic flowing through them is also affected by mood changes. If stressed, angry or extremely depressed the lines will either dim or brighten and waste precious energy as the heart pumps faster. If too much is gathered at once in an overly emotional dark elf, they will excrete the excess magic through their veins. Usually this has destructive outcomes, as they are not entirely in control.   
  
Alternatively, if they are extremely happy or excited the veins will also brighten to signify this. Excess magic will still be excreted, but not as violently and likely only in small bursts that would otherwise be easily controlled. If pressure is applied to these veins they will dim until released and then begin glowing again, akin to sunburned skin on a human when touched.   
  
Dark elves can go without food or sleep for extended periods of time. Both are usually only required to replenish minimal amounts of magic for later use, but not very often.   
  
  


**MAGIC**

**WHITE** :Healing and defensive spells. The first things the dark elves learn when they start their magical training. Since the race itself is usually neutral and generally pacifistic, they rely on wards and defensive magic to shield themselves from their enemies. Some examples of defensive moves ( as displayed by Lioriley ) are;  
  
 _Bordwudu_  or "Self Defense", a standard spell that forms a shield around the user for a certain amount of time. Said time depends on the user's ability and skill level. Lower ranking mages will only be able to hold it up for a few seconds at best, where the higher ranks can last for minutes.   
  
 _áwerian_  or "Protect", also forms a shield, but around others that the mage is targeting. Usually used on the battlefield to defend allies from oncoming attacks. Can hold up better against other magics over actual weaponry. Again, the range and how long the shield lasts depends on the user's magical abilities.   
  
 _déaþscúa weard_  or "Dark Ward", is exactly what it sounds like. It can either deflect or absorb dark magic. Usually used to protect oneself in battle when fighting black magic users.   
  
 _aweardian_  "To Cover/Elemental Ward", general elemental ward that, again, can either deflect or absorb other magics. Used in place of Bordwudu when pitted against other magical users as it has a higher resistance.   
  
and various others depending on skill level.  
  
Healing spells are a bit more complicated and require a lot more training and magic. Like the other spells dark elves use, the magic will be drained from them. With healing, however, the drained magic is transferred into the person they are healing to cure whatever is afflicting them. This can range from healing a flesh wound in need of stitching, to broken bones, damaged nerves and with the case of dark elves; split veins. Excessive use will weaken the user and if too much energy is given over, they will either fall into a coma or die.  
  
 **RED:** Elemental based magic and the secondary skills that are learned after defense and healing. To lessen the use of energy and magic, dark elves use the elements to their advantage. For example; if one were to be using water spells and happened to be near a stream/lake/other body of water, it would take less energy to cast whatever spell they may need by using that water instead of creating their own with their magic.


End file.
